warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Adaptación
| polarity = | rarity = Raro | tax = 8,000 | transmutable = f | autoDrops = auto }} Adaptación es un Mod de warframe que grants damage resistance to the last damage type received to the player by 10% for 20s. This effect can stack up to 90% resistance. Estadísticas Notas *The resistance received from this mod stacks multiplicatively with other sources of resistance application, including, but not limited to: **Armor damage mitigation **Ancient Healer aura damage mitigation * , , , , , }, , , , , , and damage types stack their respective resistances separately, and will have different icons in the status bar *One attack can only increase one resistance type *The resistance type given by an attack will reflect the highest damage component of an attack **For example, if you are hit by one bullet dealing 15 , 15 , 30 damage - you will receive a 10% damage reduction with Adaptation at rank 10. **Follow up attacks will grant additional resistance to that damage type and will refresh the duration. Tips *It may be beneficial not to rank up this mod on Warframes which can afford to take multiple hits already, as the mod cost is minimal when at rank 0. As the maximum attainable resistance remains the same regardless of the mod's rank, the only benefit from ranking it up is the rate at which the resistances are gained and the duration of each stack. The difference is that from rank 0 to rank 10 the resistance % per attack and the duration both double, though the mod cost increases by 10. *This mod is most effective on naturally durable frames such as Valkyr, Inaros, y Atlas. Note that abilites like Piel de hierro de Rhino are not affected by the damage resistance granted by this mod. **However, the damage resistance does affect escudos. Frames with naturally high shields can take advantage of the recharging capability of shields, their high capacity, and the damage resistance to repeatedly weather fire from large numbers of enemies. **In the case of Halo guardián de Nezha, Adaptation will only reduce part of the 10% damage taken to escudos y Salud, but will not reduce damage taken to Halo guardián itself. This can help to serve as a damage buffer for when Halo guardián expires. *This mod appears to prevent, or give a chance to prevent, status effects from the damage types that the user has accumulated resistances to. Requires testing. Bugs *When damage from procs is taken, adaptation is granted. This, however, is a visual placeholder for True Damage adaptation, and still applies as normal. *Some enemy attacks will instantly max your resistance to 90% to that damage type, such as a Artillero Pesado hitting you with her weapon when you get close, or her ground slam. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed script error resulting in black icons to appear in place of HUD buffs when the Adaptation Mod is equipped. *More fixes towards the Adaptation Mod sometimes making players invincible. *Fixed the Adaptation Mod sometimes making players completely invincible. *Introducido. }} de:Adaptation en:Adaptation pt:Adaptation Categoría:Mod Vazarin